


Good Omens Fanvideo || Another One Bites The Dust

by Eikaron



Series: Good Omens Fanvids [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel in distress, Another one bites the dust, BAMF Crowley, Fanvideo, Gen, Queen - Freeform, flagrant houseplant abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: Crowley being a BAMF for three and a half minutes, constantly having to rescue his angel in distress from various threats (and deal with one disappointing houseplant). Also, Queen. Need I say more?





	Good Omens Fanvideo || Another One Bites The Dust

Sooooo I am really super duper extremely sorry I couldn't simply embed a Youtube video here because YT decided hey, copyright infringement and immediately blocked it (why it didn't block the other two videos I've uploaded which are ALSO >3 minutes of nothing but Good Omens content is beyond me, maybe because I didn't use any audio from the series?). I had to make do with Instagram (you have to click on the link) T.T I've appealed to fair use policy on YT, so hopefully I can make this look nicer in the future. Have fun!

ETA: Youtube decided to show it after all! Hooray!


End file.
